Just A Little More
by OITNBReader
Summary: This will probably end up being a series of one shots - new scenes or continuations of other scenes I wish we had gotten to see. Some Rizzles. Some friendship. I rated it M just in case, but I'll give ya a heads up if it's warranted.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note - Hi everyone! I'm a new fan of Rizzoli & Isles - I just watched it for the first time this summer. I'm way late to the party and I'm bummed I missed it on the first go 'round. Like so many of you, I often wish there were certain scenes we got to see or certain things the characters would have said. I'm doing my second binge right now and now that I know the characters and where the story ends up going, I find myself wanting certain things. And not even full on Rizzles. Sometimes it's simple things like "She's your best friend! Freaking hug her already!" Lol. You know what I mean. So when I have time and when I'm so motivated, I hope to post little stories/scenes on this thread. They may not be in order. They may be romantic. They may be platonic. I'll try to give you guys an author's note lead in so you have some context. I hope you guys enjoy.

This story takes place a few weeks after the end of season one, when Jane shot herself at BPD.

* * *

Maura awoke with a start.

"JANE!" She screamed. Or at least she thought she did. It must have been in her dream. She lay in bed for a moment; wiping the sweat from her forehead, trying to slow her breathing.

She was used to the dreams. It had been several weeks, after all. Several weeks since the horrific ordeal at headquarters. Several weeks since she stood on the steps of the Boston Police Department and watched her best friend shoot herself. Several weeks since she was covered in her best friend's blood, having rushed to put pressure on her wound as soon as the shot had rung out. Several weeks since she became increasingly aware of how close she was to losing the most important person in her life.

Once she had somewhat composed herself, she walked quickly from her bedroom and down the hall to the guest room where she hoped Jane was sleeping. It wasn't often that Jane used the guest room, but the combination of long days and odd hours working a new case had caused Jane to sometimes sleep there, rather than disrupt Maura in the middle of the night.

Maura crept quietly into the room, involuntarily sighing with relief upon seeing her best friend wrapped in sheets and pillows. Jane was there. She was safe.

Maura slid into bed behind Jane; molding the front of her body to the back of Jane's. Lying on her left side, Maura wrapped her right arm across Jane's hips. Jane stirred slightly and instinctively grabbed Maura's hand and pulled it tightly up to her chest, causing Maura to press just a bit closer her.

The increased snuggling (and touching in general) was something else that had changed within the last several weeks. They weren't sure how it started. Neither had directly addressed it. A hand on the forearm. A rub on a shoulder. Hugging goodbye. Sometimes hello. It just kind of happened. Neither seemed to mind. It was always mutual. Every touch was always welcome. Always reciprocated. An unspoken understanding of the physical comfort and assurance that each woman needed from the other. A hug that said "I'm here." A squeeze of the shoulder that said "It's okay." The confirmation that they were safe. That they hadn't –_wouldn't_ – leave each other.

Maura rested her forehead between Jane's shoulder blades, just below her neck. She breathed deeply, trying to slow her heart. The horror of her dream, the relief of finding Jane in the guest room, the feel of Jane safe in her arms – sometimes it was all too much. Silent tears slid down Maura's cheeks.

"You're freezing," Jane mumbled as she clutched Maura's hand within both of hers. She reached down and lifted the blanket higher over them.

After a moment, Jane felt Maura shake against her and squeeze her hand tighter. Jane immediately realized it had nothing to do with Maura being cold.

"Maur…"

A wet sob was the response.

Jane rolled over, still in Maura's arms, and faced her best friend. Maura's tears shone in the dull light of the room. Jane wiped them away softly, her fingers caressing Maura's cheek a few more times.

"Another dream?" Jane whispered, her left hand now cupping Maura's right cheek, her thumb slowly stroking soft skin. They had each been suffering from nightmares. The comfort of the other was what they always sought.

Maura looked at Jane and nodded, fresh tears leaving her eyes.

"Come here."

Jane's strong arms wrapped tightly around Maura as she pulled the smaller woman to her. Maura nuzzled into the crook of Jane's neck. Their legs tangled together. Jane placed a soft kiss to Maura's golden hair. They laid in silence.

Jane loved her job, but it was nights like this when she hated it. She hated that her job and her actions caused Maura this much pain. She hated that she made Maura worry so much. She had tried once to reverse their positions and imagine how she would feel if it was Maura who ran off to chase murderers, if it was Maura interrogating perps, if it was Maura suiting up in her bulletproof vest to head to a crime scene. It was all of 14 seconds before worry, fear, stress, anxiety and tears overwhelmed her. She couldn't do it. She couldn't stand to even _imagine_ Maura in those scenarios. The mere thought of Maura in daily danger paralyzed her, and yet here was Maura _actually_ having to deal with it every day. Jane didn't know how she did it. Jane didn't understand how Maura could be so strong; could be so poised on a daily basis. It was just another reason she was in awe of her best friend.

* * *

"_What if I quit my job?"_

_Brows furrowed, Maura was certain she had misheard her. _

"_I'm sorry?" _

"_What if I quit my job?"_

"_You wouldn't do that. You _couldn't_ do that, Jane. You love being a detective."_

"_Do you want me to quit my job?" Jane was rubbing the scars on her hands. _

_Maura grabbed the remote and turned off the television. She turned her body so she could fully face Jane on the couch. Jane was avoiding meeting Maura's eye line. _

"_Tell me where this is coming from." _

_After a moment, Jane looked at Maura and finally spoke. _

"_Guilt. I know I put Ma through a lot of worrying and stress, but that's Ma. It's her job to worry about her kids. She'd worry regardless of what I did. But you…You don't have to. You're under no obligation to deal with this. I have no right to put you through…" _

_Jane trailed off as she quickly wiped a tear from her eye before it fell. _

_Maura sat quietly for a moment, unsure if Jane was going to continue. She reached over and took Jane's hands in hers; thumbs brushing the scars on the back of each hand. _

"_Jane," Maura said. Jane slowly lifted her head again to meet Maura's hazel eyes. "I do not attempt to deny that your job causes stressors in my life. I am very often fearful and I worry about your safety. You running into unknown situations or dealing with unpredictable individuals is not something I believe I will ever get used to. And sometimes the worry and fear can be overwhelming."_

_Maura paused to take in her best friend. Her dark eyes were clouded with concern. She squeezed Jane's hands reassuringly. _

"_But you know what makes it all worth it? The look on your face when you get the bad guy. Or the look on the mother's face when you're able to tell her that you caught the man who hurt her daughter. Or the look on the little boy's face when you pick him up, soothing him with "it's going to be okay," when we both know that it might not be. There are so many reasons that make it worthwhile."_

_Maura released Jane's hand just long enough to wipe away her own tears before clasping it again. _

"_You are an _extraordinary _detective, Jane. You help so many people. Your job is so much more than just how it makes your mother feel or how it makes me feel. And I know how it makes you feel. You love your job. I see that. Everyone can see that. I love how much you care about those around you. I understand your guilt. I do. So, yes, while it may be very difficult to see you hurt and go through this, I would never ask you to give up something that you love so much. I see the good you do every day. And I am very, _very_ proud of you every day."_

* * *

Tears slid down Jane's own cheeks as she remembered the conversation she and Maura had. She still felt guilty and hated making her loved ones worry, but whenever she felt that way she thought about what Maura had said that night. And it always helped.

After a few minutes Jane finally felt Maura's body relax.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jane's voice was soft. Some nights they would stay up talking when one of them woke up like this. Other nights, just the knowledge that they were there together and safe was enough to be able to fall back to sleep.

Maura took a deep breath and exhaled. She moved her head just a few inches from Jane's neck.

"I don't know. It was the same. You. Hurt. Dying," she said sadly.

"I'm sor—"

"No, Jane." Maura quickly raised her head so she could look directly at Jane. "No. No. It is _not_ your fault. Please don't think that."

Jane only nodded. "What can I do? How can I help you?"

"You're doing it," Maura said simply as she laid her head back down.

Jane rubbed her hand along Maura's back soothingly. After a moment Maura spoke again.

"I know that you're safe and that you're okay, but I can't seem to convince my subconscious of this fact. It'll just take some more time, I imagine."

"I'll be right here," Jane said. "For as long as it takes."

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed and favorited!

I'm sure everyone remembers the season two episode where Jane and Maura are taken hostage by Hoyt and the jail guard. Oh, and Jane finally kills Hoyt. I have no idea what I was doing the first time I saw that episode, but the second time I watched it (a couple weeks ago) and realized it ended (later that same day) with Jane's freaking surprise birthday party I was like "Oh, hell no." First of all, they should all be in therapy. Constant, job mandated therapy. Second of all, you don't go through something like that and then have a birthday party. I know the show likes to keep a light atmosphere, but come on! It's just unrealistic. So this isn't very long, I just wanted _something_ other than that damn birthday party to round out the episode.

* * *

"No! Stop it!"

Jane couldn't take it anymore - hearing the flicker of the taser and then the abrupt stop of Maura's cry was too much. She summoned all of her strength and head butted the guard. He stumbled back, his nose bursting like a fountain. She leaped off of the bed, her knee making swift and painful contact with his crotch. She grabbed the taser to finish him off before quickly rounding on Hoyt. One quick swing of the taser sent his trusty scalpel flying and he and Jane tumbled to the floor in a frantic heap. Jane finally gained control of the scalpel and leaned over Hoyt. Years of pain, fear, and hate burned in her eyes as she raised the scalpel high above her head and finally plunged it into Hoyt's chest.

"I win!" She yelled. Adrenaline and cold relief swam through her veins. "And you're going to hell alone," she growled.

As the guard behind her made his move in her direction, Korsak burst through the door and put two shots squarely in his chest.

Everyone stopped for a moment. Stunned and unsure of what had just happened. Frost, who had run in with Korsak, immediately went to check on Maura. Vince pulled a shaking and screaming Jane to her feet and embraced her tightly. She stood for a moment, allowing Vince's strong arms to steady and calm her.

Her heart no longer beating out of her chest, she took a few deep breaths to get herself under control. Her first coherent thought was of Maura. Of course it was.

"Maura," she exhaled, still wrapped in Vince's arms.

"She's right here," he said. "She's okay."

Vince released Jane and turned her towards the doctor. Jane walked to Maura as fast as her unsteady legs would allow. She sat next to the doctor and raised her hands, still tied together, to run a finger over the wound on Maura's neck.

Maura's red and teary eyes looked up to meet the dark brown eyes of the detective. "I'm okay, Jane. It's okay." She tried her best to sound strong. Maura's own clasped hands came up to hold Jane's.

Panic and relief swirled simultaneously through Jane. Her tears were instant. They streamed down her face before she could even register that they fell. Both women stared at one another as Korsak and Frost finally removed the restraints from their wrists.

As soon as she was free, Jane pulled Maura as close to her as she could and kissed her cheek, then her forehead. She held her tightly, certain that at any moment the doctor might still be taken away from her. Both women cried as they clung to one another.

"I love you," Jane breathed, another wave of relief washing over her. "I love you, I love you."

Maura smiled through her tears and if it was possible, held Jane even tighter.

"I love you too."

* * *

"You're not going home, Rizzoli. Sorry."

"Lieutenant, it's been _hours_. I got my stitches, the doc signed me out. Please. I need to check on Maura."

"She's good. They bandaged her neck, took her statement, and sent her home. I need you to come back to the station. You know this isn't finished."

"Sir, really? Now? Can't all the questions and IA bullshit wait?"

"Not a chance, Rizzoli. We can't let this sit. The history you have with this guy? We gotta make sure everything's done by the book. We don't need some wise ass IA cop painting you as some revenge killer."

"But sir—"

"I mean it, Rizzoli. Station. _Now_."

* * *

As they got into the elevators, Cavanaugh pushed the floor for the homicide unit, rather than the internal affairs unit.

"Sir?"

"I want you to lock your gun and badge in your desk."

"What? Why?"

"I don't trust these IA pricks. They can't take from you what you don't have."

Jane smirked. She always liked Cavanaugh. She strode over to her desk, locked her phone (after sending a quick text to Maura), badge and gun inside. She took off her blazer and hung it over her chair. She rejoined Cavanaugh in the elevator and they made their way to the IA office in silence.

* * *

"This is bullshit!" Jane had lost her patience long ago. "You keep asking me the same god damn questions over and over again. My answers aren't going to change. There's only one way to tell the truth."

Jane had no idea how long they had been questioning her. She's sure it had been hours. She had tried to be civil and helpful, but that ship had sailed long ago. Actually, no, that ship had caught on fire and sank. All she could think about was Maura. She needed to get out of there. She needed to know how Maura was doing. She had to make sure Maura was okay.

* * *

Maura awoke in a daze. Sleep had overtaken her almost immediately when she got home from the hospital. She reached for her cell phone, checking for any messages from Jane. There was only one.

_Thinking of you. Hope you're all right. Cavanaugh taking me upstairs to IA for questioning. Be there as soon as I can. _

Maura checked the time. That was over three hours ago. Maura felt anxious; her body and mind were still groggy. She needed Jane. She craved the way the detective calmed and settled her. She got dressed and headed downstairs.

* * *

"What do you think? Should we pick this up after a very late dinner?"

"What?!" Jane was furious. "No! It's been hours! We're finishing this!"

"Easy, Rizzoli. It's almost as if you didn't want to clear your name."

"What is it with you guys? Do all IA officers have to be assholes? Is it a requirement?" She knew her sporadic outbursts weren't helping her cause, but this was ridiculous. Four different officers had been in to speak with her, each of them wasting more of her time.

"Not a requirement, but it certainly helps." Officer Watson thought he was funny. Jane thought seriously about stabbing him with a scalpel as well. "But I think we have everything we need. Thank you, Detective Rizzoli. You're free to go. Have a good night."

Jane just grumbled as she made her way towards the door and out of the room. She all but sprinted to her desk when the elevator doors opened on the homicide floor. She stopped suddenly when her desk came into view. There, sitting in her chair, wrapped in her blazer, leaning on her desk, fast asleep, was Maura. Jane wanted desperately to run to her and pull her into her arms. Instead she released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and walked quietly over to the beautiful doctor.

She kneeled down in front of the other woman, slightly turning the chair towards her. She placed her hands on Maura's knees.

"Maur…?" She whispered.

Maura didn't stir. Jane placed a soft kiss to Maura's knee then gave in to her exhaustion. She moved her hands down to Maura's calves and rested her head against Maura's knees, nearly in her lap. Jane closed her eyes and just breathed. She breathed in Maura. Breathed in her light perfume. Breathed in how her legs felt under her hands. Breathed in that Maura was there, Maura was safe. After a few moments Jane felt soft fingers begin to run through her hair, massaging her scalp. She sniffled and hugged Maura's legs a little tighter.

"I could have lost you today," Jane said quietly.

Maura continued to run her fingers through Jane's hair.

"I could have lost you too."

They stayed that way for a few more minutes, content to finally be with one another after the events of the day. Jane finally stood, pulling Maura up with her and into a fierce hug. They pulled away from one another, but remained in each other's arms. Jane reached out and cupped Maura's face, her thumb rubbing over Maura's soft cheek. They closed the distance between them and felt the softness of the other's lips. They kissed slowly, savoring the feeling of one another, allowing their lips to silently say everything they were feeling.

The kiss ended and Maura rested her forehead against her detective and pulled her even closer.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Initially, in my head, I had a whole background about the status of their relationship planned out. But I kind of liked how this came out a little ambiguous. Love takes many different forms and I like how they're able to encompass several of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a quick idea I had. What if in the pilot when Jane went over to Maura's house, the scene in the guest room took this turn instead of just going to commercial? And then we would have gotten 104 more episodes of Rizzles! Also, side note – I feel like Jane would have already known about Bass by this point in their friendship.

* * *

She couldn't believe what was happening. In the middle of everything that was going on, were she and her best friend really laying side by side on the verge of fighting over some guy? The mere thought of it was so clichéd and girly it seemed ridiculous.

"I'm not seeing him," Maura said.

"_Yet_."

"Well, somebody should, don't you think?"

"Yup."

They sat in silence for a moment. Maura calmly twisting the ring on her left hand, Jane full of nervous energy and fidgeting with her own hands.

"Should we draw straws?" Maura asked.

"Couldn't we just show him our tits and let him decide?"

They chuckled at Jane's suggestion, but their easy laughter came to an abrupt end when a noise outside of the guest room interrupted them. Startled, Jane sat up and looked worriedly at the bedroom door.

Maura immediately reached out to her best friend, putting her hands on Jane's arm.

"No, it's okay, it's just Bass. Really. It's okay."

She saw the fear in Jane's eyes. Rubbing her best friend's arm and back, Maura guided them back down to the mattress. They each quietly let out a deep breath.

"I've never been so scared in all my life," Jane admitted.

Maura turned to look at her best friend. It was rare that Jane voluntarily spoke of her feelings. Maura recognized the significance of this moment and didn't want to say or do anything that would cause the detective to retreat back into her shell. She watched the anxiety and uneasiness dance across her best friend's features and manifest itself in Jane's restless state.

After a moment Jane quietly continued.

"The panic and fear are paralyzing. You feel like you're moving a hundred miles an hour, but also like you're not moving at all. It's… I don't know…"

Maura placed her hand back on the detective's forearm and waited to see if she would continue. Both women laid in silence, staring at the ceiling. When it was clear Jane wasn't going to go on, Maura spoke.

"What did you think about?"

Jane exhaled as she considered Maura's question. "Nothing…And everything. My mind was blank, but also full of a thousand thoughts. Does that make sense? I thought about Ma and Pop. I thought about my brothers….I thought about you, Maura."

Jane turned her head to her best friend; her dark brown eyes met the hazel eyes of the doctor.

Not breaking eye contact, Jane continued.

"You're calming. And warm. You comfort me." Jane paused as a small blush crept upon her cheeks. "I thought about the day we met. I thought about what a good person you are. I thought about what a wonderful heart you have, how special you are, and how much you mean to me. I thought about how beautiful you are."

"Jane…" Maura's voice was barely a whisper. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

Jane reached out and cupped Maura's cheek. She swallowed, pushing back her own tears before summoning the courage to go on.

"I thought about how if I was to die down in that basement, I never would have gotten the chance to tell you how I feel about you."

Jane's thumb brushed Maura's cheek as she stole a glance to her lips. They moved closer to one another until their lips met in a soft and purposeful kiss. Their lips moved unrushed until the kiss ended naturally.

With their foreheads still pressed together, Maura smiled and spoke softly.

"I thought about it, too."

* * *

And THEN we go to commercial. Come on, TNT.


	4. Chapter 4

Just another short write up of how I wish a certain scene would have gone. It's season three, episode eight, Maura and Jane are laying on Jane's mattress which is now in the middle of her living room. Also, are you kidding me with this scene? Seriously. The wine? Jane in her tank top? The sweet way Jane talks about her wedding and how Maura softly asks if she can come? Ugh. Damn you, TNT. And I think it's cute that in both this scene and the scene I wrote about in the previous chapter, Maura puts her right hand behind her head while she's lying down. I wonder if that was intentional. Maybe it was just a Sasha thing. :)

* * *

"Okay. It wasn't really a fantasy. It was...I had this dumb idea that I would say my vows at Fenway over home plate… in a Red Sox jersey."

Jane looked over at Mura as they both burst into laughter.

"It's not dumb. It's not exactly elegant, but at least it's colorful," Maura giggled.

Jane sobered slightly. "And we would have the reception at the pitcher's mound. We would serve foot long hot dogs and frozen lemonade. Guests would throw peanuts at us instead of rice."

"Can I come?" Maura asked quietly.

Jane scoffed. "Can you come? Are you kidding me?"

Jane rolled onto her side and draped her left arm across her girlfriend's waist.

"You, Dr. Isles, will be the main attraction." Jane pressed a kiss to Maura's cheek.

Smiling, but a bit confused, Maura looked at Jane. "Main attraction?"

"Of course," Jane said. She made a wide gesture with her arm and turned on her most high society voice. "Why, the entire Commonwealth will come from near and far to see the exquisite Dr. Isles on her wedding day."

Maura again laughed aloud. She loved seeing Jane like this; so carefree and fun. Maybe even a little silly. She knew very few people ever got to see this side of her detective. It always made her feel special. She moved her hand to the back of Jane's neck and pulled her down into a brief but passionate kiss.

"And how exquisite will I look at home space?"

Jane smiled. Maura's verbal miscues were undeniably endearing. "Plate. Home plate." She gave Maura a quick peck on her lips. "But we won't be getting married at Fenway."

"What? But that's your dream."

Jane shook her head. "It _was_ my dream. Before. Now my dream is _our_ wedding. What _we _want. Together."

Maura was touched. Her eyes watered at Jane's words. She ran her hand through her girlfriend's dark hair and looked into her eyes.

"You think about that?"

Jane rubbed her hand along Maura's hip and nodded her head before she spoke. "I know we've only been "dating" for a few months, but I kinda feel like we've been together for years, ya? In a good way."

Maura hummed in agreement.

"I'm not saying I want to get married tomorrow, but definitely sooner rather than later." Suddenly feeling rather shy, Jane paused and looked around before she continued. "Is...is that something you…you might want too?" She felt the blush rise in her cheeks.

If few people got to see Jane's silly side, even fewer were privy to this sincere, emotional side. Maura's heart swelled for the woman in front of her. The doctor's face broke into a wide smile before kissing the detective again. "Yes," she said eagerly. "Yes, it is something I _definitely_ want too."

Jane flashed a radiant smile before she leaned down and captured the doctor's lips in another kiss. They broke apart as Maura brushed her hand along her girlfriend's cheek.

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you, too, Maur."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed!

Just a short dribble of an idea I had while re-watching episode 14 of season 4. This is when Frank comes back to tell everyone he has cancer. When they're arguing in Maura's courtyard and Frank says he'd rather not do this "in front of people" gesturing towards Maura, I was like, "oh no he didn't." I'm glad Jane and I were on the same page.

* * *

Walking into Maura's courtyard to check out Frankie's new motorcycle, the last person Jane expected to see was her father. Jane had initially been impressed with the new bike. Frankie, with a little help from Maura, had done a great job restoring it. That enthusiasm was short lived however as Frank, followed closely by Tommy, walked in. The smiles Jane, Frankie, and Maura had been sporting were quickly replaced by surprise.

"Pop…" Jane was the first to find her voice.

"Why are you here?" Frankie asked.

Frank looked from Frankie to Jane.

"I need a reason to see my family?"

"We haven't heard from you in over a year," Jane said. Her surprise was quickly replaced by anger. Maura watched as Jane and Frankie spoke to the man who had caused their family so much pain.

"I'm sorry."

"We're gonna need more than that," Frankie quipped, already tired of the conversation.

"I wanted to surprise you kids," Frank tried.

Jane was having none of it. "We just love your surprises. Surprise, I'm leaving your mother. Surprise, I slept with Tommy's girlfriend."

"Surprise, I left all you guys holding the bag when I stiffed the IRS to the tune of 27,000 bucks," Frankie added.

Frank sighed. "All right, all right, could we not do this in front of people?" he asked, motioning towards Maura.

Maura made a move towards her door in an effort to excuse herself.

"What? No!" Jane quickly said. "That's Maura!"

Without a second thought, Jane took Maura's hand and interlaced their fingers. She stared at her father. The anger and frustration of the past year threatened to overflow. Frank's flippant dismissal of Maura only fueled the flames.

"You think this amazing woman standing here is just _people_?" Jane's voice was steady. Determined. "You think she's not family? That she shouldn't be here for this conversation?"

Frank just shook his head; a further confirmation that he'd rather not discuss this right now. Jane ignored him and continued.

"This woman took in your wife when you left her with nothing. This woman opened her home, rent free, to the mother of your children."

Maura squeezed Jane's hand even tighter. Seeing Jane defend her to her father, the man Maura knew Jane once idolized, it made her heart break and filled her with pride all at once.

"This woman has saved and protected your sons. This woman is the reason why your daughter is still alive today. This woman hosts Rizzoli family dinners every Sunday. This woman has helped and taken care of all of us without asking for a single thing in return. And you come here and stand on her property and say that she's not family? That she's just _people_?"

The silence was deafening. Frankie and Tommy had never seen Jane talk to their father like this before. They just stood watching, unable to move. Frank shifted from one foot to another, clearly uncomfortable with Jane's words. He knew they were true, they all did. Maura stood quietly, watching the scene unfold. She wiped tears from her cheeks.

"How dare you," Jane nearly growled at Frank. "This woman _is_ our family. How dare you imply otherwise."

Maura took a step closer and wrapped her arm around Jane's waist, pulling her close.

Jane's words hung in the air. The heavy silence lasted until Angela and Sean arrived home from their date. Frank tried to explain to Angela, but she wasn't interested in what he had to say. Her strong words and actions made it clear that Frank's attempt at reconciliation tonight would not be successful.

At Jane's suggestion, Frank headed back to his hotel. Frankie and Tommy followed Angela and Sean into the guesthouse. Maura, still holding tightly to Jane's hand, led them into the main house and to the couch.

They each sat down, knees touching. Maura took both of Jane's hands in hers.

"Are you okay? Jane?"

Jane's eyes appeared to be scanning the room, looking everywhere except at Maura. Maura released one of Jane's hands and moved to cup Jane's cheek.

"Hey…It's just us. Are you okay?" Maura's voice was soft.

Jane took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked into Maura's hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, Maur. I'm sorry he came here and said those things. I'm sorry that happened."

Maura smiled and just shook her head. "You don't have anything to apologize for, Jane. That wasn't your fault. You're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Jane nodded and returned Maura's smile.

They sat on the couch for a moment in silence. Maura had once again taken Jane's hands in hers.

"Thank you for saying all of those things, Jane. It may not have been the best circumstances, but it was wonderful to hear them."

"I meant every word, Maura. You are our family. We all love you as a Rizzoli. You're one of us."

Maura began to tear up again. "That's very sweet, Jane. You're my family too."

"Maybe I don't say that often enough."

"Say what?"

"Say everything I said tonight. Maybe I don't tell you enough. I mean sincerely, without the jokes and sarcasm. I am so grateful to you, Maura. Thank you for always being there for us. Thank you for being so selfless. We could never say thank you enough for everything you've done."

Jane wiped the tears from Maura's cheeks.

"You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome." Maura smiled through her tears.

Jane traced Maura's face with her eyes, taking in every detail, just watching the woman in front of her. Anyone could be sitting on Maura's couch right now and Jane suddenly felt overwhelmingly thankful and proud that it got to be her.

"We love you, Maur. _I_ love you. So much."

Jane pulled Maura into a hug and held her tightly. Maura's heart somersaulted as she held Jane just as fiercely, never wanting to let go.

"I love you too," she whispered in Jane's ear.


	6. Chapter 6

I had this little two second shot that I had to build a scene around. I was going to post this as its own one shot, but it makes more sense as one of the scenes I wish we had gotten during the series. And I know I've already dabbled with the Jane kills Hoyt scenario, but it just worked well for this little blurb.

* * *

Maura looked in the direction of the clock on her nightstand and squinted her eyes. 2:47 a.m. She had only been asleep for about an hour. She rolled over seeking the warmth and comfort of Jane, but only found cold sheets in her place. Maura frowned. She knew they wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. Maura sat up and listened for any movement in her house. Hearing none, she eventually put her robe on and headed down the stairs in search of Jane.

Maura stopped when she reached the kitchen. Jane was at the counter near the refrigerator; arms outstretched and leaning against the counter, almost as if she were doing push ups. Her head was down. Dark curls obstructed Maura's view of her face.

Maura studied her for a moment. The tanned skin. Slim frame. Tense shoulders. Today, well, yesterday now, had been awful. It was Jane's birthday and it was the first birthday Maura and Jane would spend together as a couple. It was going to be a wonderful day. Maura was beyond excited and even though Jane liked to play the role of the grouch, she couldn't deny that Maura's excitement was contagious and she found herself looking forward to what Maura had planned.

But they never got to celebrate. Their afternoon had taken a terrifying turn when Hoyt and a prison guard attacked them. Seeing Maura in danger had propelled Jane into action in a way she'd never experienced before. She assaulted the prison guard. She killed Hoyt. Anything to keep Maura safe.

Jane's small sniffle seemed to echo through the quiet house. Maura walked to her girlfriend and settled herself between Jane's outstretched arms; her back to the counter, facing Jane. Maura ghosted her fingers over the bruise on Jane's forehead before cupping her cheek.

"Jane…" Maura spoke softly.

Jane shook her head and shut her eyes. More tears streamed down her cheeks. Maura's own eyes glistened. She stroked Jane's cheek with her thumb.

"Jane…Sweetheart…It's okay. We're both okay."

"No." Jane kept her head down and flexed her arms. "It shouldn't have happened. You shouldn't have been there. I shouldn't have let you come with me. It was selfish. I was stupid. I let him get to me. I gave him access to you. I shouldn't—" A loud sob escaped from Jane. "I didn't keep you safe. I put you in danger. What if he had—" Jane was crying too hard to finish her sentence.

"Sssshhh…" Maura ran her hand through Jane's hair and pulled her forward. Jane pressed her forehead into Maura's shoulder and wrapped her arms around the doctor. She clung to Maura as her body shook with sobs. Maura cried openly as she held tightly to her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Maura," Jane's voice was strained through her tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Sweetheart, there's nothing to forgive. This wasn't your fault. No one knew what would happen. It's not your fault. You saved me. You saved us."

"But—"

"No, listen to me. You didn't _let_ me come with you. You couldn't have stopped me if you tried. It was my _choice_ to be there with you. I wasn't going to let you go into that room without me. I know you focus so much on protecting me and keeping me safe, and I love you for that," Maura ran her fingers through Jane's hair, "but you have to understand that I feel the same way. I want to protect you and keep you safe too. You have to let me do that for you."

Jane lifted her head and wiped her cheeks. She looked at Maura and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure I know how. I've never had a significant other that's wanted to take on that responsibility before. I'll try to do that for you, but I don't…I…I let you down yesterday. He hurt you. He could have…And I didn't…" Fresh tears glistened in Jane's eyes.

"Jane, don't you see? Everything you're saying is exactly how I feel as well. Don't you think it's killing me inside to know that I couldn't keep him from hurting you again? I should have insisted we not go into that room without back up." Maura could feel herself getting worked up. The stress and the fear of yesterday were bubbling to the surface. "It makes me sick to think about how differently yesterday could have turned out and I did _nothing_! Don't you think that I feel like this is _my _fault? That I let _you_ down?"

"Maura, you could never—"

Maura gave her a look and Jane knew better than to keep talking. Maura took a deep breath and composed herself.

"I was so scared yesterday. I'm still scared. I'm going to be scared for a while. This will take some time to get through. I need you here to help me. I need you to let me help you too. You may feel like you let me down, but you didn't. I don't blame you for what happened any more than you blame me. I know you don't. You never could, just like I could never blame you, regardless of the ocean of guilt we each may feel."

Jane nodded her head in agreement with Maura.

"I do feel guilty. And you're right; I couldn't and wouldn't ever blame you. I just want to keep you safe. I need you here with me for a very long time." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura once again and spoke softly. "I love you. I love you so much, baby."

Maura had a shy smile as she pulled away from Jane.

"You've never called me that before."

"Is that okay?"

Maura nodded her head and gave Jane a slow kiss. "I like it."

"So…we're okay?"

"Yes and we're going to continue to be okay. We've always made a great team. And I very much like being _closer_ teammates with you."

Jane smiled. "And I'll work on…passing you the ball more often."

"Ball? What ball?"

Jane couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Teammates, Maura. Sports analogy." Jane watched as everything clicked into place for Maura.

"Oh! We'll work on that together. We'll do this together."

Jane leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend.

"Together."

* * *

As always, thank you for the kind words and reviews.


End file.
